Wisdom (film)
| music = Danny Elfman | cinematography = Adam Greenberg | editing = Michael Kahn | studio = Gladden Entertainment | distributor = * Cannon Films }} | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $6.5 millionGroen, R. (1987, Jan 02). WISDOM A wise man would have nipped it in the bud. The Globe and Mail Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/385999023?accountid=13902 | gross = $5.7 million Retrieved June 29, 2013 or $1.5 millionThe 12th Annual Grosses Gloss Thompson, Anne. Film Comment; New York Vol. 23, Iss. 2, (Mar 1987): 62-64,66-69. }} Wisdom is a 1986 American romantic crime film written and directed by its star Emilio Estevez in his filmmaking debut. The film also stars Demi Moore, along with Tom Skerritt and Veronica Cartwright (both of Alien fame) as Estevez's parents. The end credits song is "Home Again" by Oingo Boingo and the score by Danny Elfman. The film is dedicated to the memory of Henry Proach, who was a good friend of Estevez, and who appears briefly in the picture. Plot John Wisdom is a young man just out of college. On the night of his high school graduation, he got drunk and stole a car. With a grand theft auto conviction he is branded a felon and as a result can not hold down a decent job. Seeing no future for himself, Wisdom takes a left turn: he decides to become a criminal "for the people," evocative of Robin Hood. After seeing news reports about impoverished farmers and working class people being sent to the bank to pay ownership debts, Wisdom goes on a bank robbing spree with his girlfriend, Karen Simmons; they erase loan and mortgage records, buying time for the poor to pay their debts. With the FBI after them, things take a turn for the worse when a panicky Karen kills a local sheriff. She and Wisdom make a run for the Canada–United States border, but when Karen is shot by a police helicopter, Wisdom leaves her in the care of some high school students and their teacher. He resumes his flight but is surrounded by police and federal agents at a college football field. As Wisdom appears to be reaching for his gun, he is riddled with gunfire and dies. John wakes up where the film started, in his parents' bathroom. He emerges from the shower and proceeds to get ready for his job interview. His entire story has apparently been a daydream. Cast * Emilio Estevez as John Wisdom * Demi Moore as Karen Simmons * Tom Skerritt as Lloyd Wisdom * Veronica Cartwright as Samantha Wisdom * William Allen Young as Agent Williamson * Richard Minchenberg as Agent Cooper * Ernie Brown as Bill, Motel manager * Charlie Sheen as City Burger manager * Brenda Medcalf as Girl on bike Production Estevez says the idea for the film "started as just the title. I thought it would be great visually. Just 'Wisdom' across the screen."Danahy, M. (1986, Oct 31). Emilio estevez is running with a new crowd these days young actor leaves brat pack behind. The Globe and Mail Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/386337836?accountid=13902 He wrote the first draft in three weeks. Wisdom became the surname of the lead character. Estevez says Wisdom is "without a place in society... He becomes a criminal because he feels it's the only thing society has left him to do." Estevez added at the film was basically "about two people - their relationship and their discoveries. Those discoveries leave Wisdom not only wanted dead or alive in five states, but also a modern-day folk hero." In October 1985 David Begelman's Gladden Entertainment announced it had signed a deal with the 23 year old Estevez to write, produce and direct Wisdom. Estevez had previously written That Was Then This is Now.Mathews, J. (1985, Oct 16). A `BIG BRASS RING' THAT ELUDED WELLES' GRASP. Los Angeles Times (Pre-1997 Fulltext) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/292159612?accountid=13902 Begelman had been in charge of Columbia, and MGM, during which time he gave Walter Hill, Barry Levinson and Richard Benjamin their first directing jobs.pecial. (1985, Oct 16). Hollywood "brat' scores movie hat trick. Toronto Star Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/435352337?accountid=13902 Comparisons were made with Orson Welles who was 24 when he wrote, produced and directed Citizen Kane. Estevez said "if they promote Wisdom as this most phenomenal thing that hasn't happened since Orson Welles, I'm going to get hit."Blau, R. (1985, Oct 31). Tempo. Chicago Tribune (1963-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/176407418?accountid=13902 "I have a kind of nihilistic point of view," he added. "I'm into making films that are realistic and not fluff. When you deal in reality, you're dealing with a lot of serious problems. We could be sitting here and now and being vaporized by nuclear weapons by accidentally. That's reality... Life does not end happily ever after." The female lead went to Demi Moore who was then Estevez's fiancée. (The two met while making St Elmo's Fire.) "I'm not going to sit here and say it was the most positive professional move for me when I made that picture," she said later. "Of course, doing it was based on my feelings for him and my desire to share it with him. It was very special. I was around from the day Emilio wrote the first page. I would read every page, and we would talk. The attachment to the project was real."Portman, J. (1988, Mar 31). Ex-brat packer has new life and new film. The Ottawa Citizen Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/239127412?accountid=13902 The Gladden Entertainment Company suggested Robert Wise be hired to work as "executive director" (mentor) and Estevez agreed. Wise said, "I was there to be an aid to him if he wanted to discuss something or whether he felt this kind of angle or editing standpoint was a good one, whether the different angles in a scene were enough coverage. I didn't ever step in when he was staging a scene. Then if I saw something that bothered me, I would get him aside and say, 'Be careful of this or watch for that. Be careful, I think you have her looking the wrong way in this shot.' Mainly technical things. We would discuss the pacing of scenes. And that would be primarily it."Gelder, L. V. (1986, May 16). AT THE MOVIES. New York Times Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/425876216?accountid=13902 The film was finished $200,000 under budget and a day ahead of schedule. It was one of the first film scores from Danny Elfman.Lewis, R. (1986, Oct 31). OINGO BOINGO TO ENERGIZE MEADOWS. Los Angeles Times (Pre-1997 Fulltext) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/292415513?accountid=13902 "In a way, it's a very subversive film," Estevez said. "A lot of people are angered by the message it gives the kids: If you want something changed, then pick up a gun and change it. But if they stay until the end, they'll realize that violence doesn't solve anything. I'm going to take a beating on this one. "I can see myself getting my feet wet as a director, and there's a choppiness, an awkwardness to it. It's not totally relaxed. I made the movie first for myself, and I think just getting it done is an accomplishment. I fought my battle in just getting it done, and being the youngest person to get it done. Not that I set out to break any kind of record or anything, or to prove to anybody that I could do it."Haithamn, D. (1987, Jan 07). Young actor-director prepared to take a beating on new film. The Ottawa Citizen Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/238997561?accountid=13902 Reception The film received negative reviews from critics: Leonard Maltin considered it "wretchedly scripted, with one of the most self-defeating wrap-ups you'll ever see." Estevez later said the film "was a very disappointing experience - the outcome of it. I shouldn't say disappointing. I should say devastating - the response, how it was received. I tell you what: It was not a great film, but it was a good film. And I believe that now... I think if I show an area of weakness, it's in the writing and in the structure of my writing. I think I need to get an objective point of view." "WILLISTEIN, P. (1987, Aug 08). EMILIO ESTEVEZ GROWS UP. Morning Call Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/392248663?accountid=13902 Moore and Estevez broke up not long after the film's release. She later recalled "there was a strong lash-out against Emilio. I can't get in the skins of those people who wrote what they wrote... I thought he did a great job and that his directing was very strong for someone who had never done this before." "I took a beating from critics and I took it personally," said Estevez later. "I was broken for a period of time. But I've learned you really can't take it personally. . . . Making a film at that age was winning the battle. Having it released was icing on the cake."Heller, M. (1988, Aug 26). BILLY THE KID ROLE IS WELL SUITED TO HOLLYWOOD YOUNG GUN ESTEVEZ. Orlando Sentinel Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/277447365?accountid=13902 Estevez added "I learned that you don't go into a project with a script that's not ready. You've got to have all the bugs worked out before you start... I also learned how to be more economical with my shots and with my time... was like a kid in a candy store. When you're 23 and somebody hands you $4.5 million and tells you to go out and make a film, there will be some excesses."Barry Koltnow:The Orange, C. R. (1990, Aug 01). A break from the pack while many of his peers struggle with negative publicity, emilio estevez forges ahead with `Young guns II' and his second outing as a director. Orange County Register Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/272479838?accountid=13902 Home media In March 2009, Warner Bros. announced Wisdom would be available as one of the films in its special "Warner Archive" promotion. The film could be special ordered on DVD or downloaded directly to PC. See also * 1986 in film * Cinema of the United States * List of American films of 1986 References External links * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s crime films Category:1980s independent films Category:1980s romance films Category:American independent films Category:American crime films Category:American films Category:American romance films Category:English-language films Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation in fiction Category:Films about bank robbery Category:Films about dreams Category:Films directed by Emilio Estevez Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Golan-Globus films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman